As computing devices such as portable computers, personal digital assistants, and telephones become smaller the ports that are used to connect peripherals to the computing devices have to be redesigned to fit in the chassis of the computing device. Ports that are used in a computing device may be based on a set of specifications issued by a standard setting body. The specifications of a port allow a manufacturer of a computing device or a peripheral to know things such as the physical dimensions of the port, electrical specifications and the protocol that the port uses to communicate. A change in the port design may be one of just physical dimensions. In some cases a change in physical dimensions may require a change in electrical specifications as well. A redesign of the port may prevent peripherals that do not use the redesigned port from connecting to the computing devices.